Enterprise user mobility, or the ability of subscribers to use stations located across the enterprise network while still being able to receive consistent phone service, is highly desirable in the global marketplace. Many large companies are commonly decentralized with large campuses and branch offices located around the world. Preferably, enterprise user mobility provides subscribers with the continued access to features and other functionality located on the subscriber's home, or assigned, station.
Enterprise user mobility is currently being offered in Voice over Internet Protocol or VoIP products of various vendors, such as Extension Mobility™ by Cisco. The Cisco product has an extensive Application Program Interface or API that allows access to third party applications to setup the home and visited, or remote, VoIP stations for remote access without the subscriber needing to touch either handset. To effect the reconfiguration of the remote station, the system administrator uses the API to enter a User Identifier or UI and Personal Identification Number or PIN. When the subscriber logs into the visited station and is successfully verified, the visited station automatically reconfigures with the subscriber's home station profile information. Where more than one switch is involved at the locations of the home and visited station, call processing is performed at the home switch and not the visited switch because the visited switch simply acts as a router.
These products, however, are limited to VoIP stations and are not adaptable to circuit-switched or Time Division Multiplexed or TDM telephones. IP networks generally provide an excellent infrastructure for geographically distributing components of a telecommunication system. The underlying IP network is optimal for transmission for control signaling, and, when bandwidth is available, can provide an acceptable Quality of Service (or QoS) or Grade of Service (or GOS) for voice communications. However when insufficient network resources are available for voice communications or one or more IP network components are down, voice communications can be adversely impacted. While great strides have been made to provide improved levels of voice quality in VoIP communications, rapid and unexpected deteriorations in the QoS or GOS still occur with some frequency and are unacceptable for many businesses.
For this reason, many businesses prefer wired circuit-switched or TDM communication devices. Although intra-switch wired mobility, such as hoteling or hot-desking, is known, inter-switch enterprise user wired mobility is not available for circuit-switched or TDM communication devices, particularly wired mobility in which the subscriber has close to the full functionality that the subscriber would have if he or she were at his or her home station. As will be appreciated, hoteling or hot-desking is a function that allows subscribers, without a native station, to be assigned anywhere in the local area network controlled by a common enterprise switch. Additionally, even with IP enabled mobility the native subscriber normally associated with the remote IP phone taken over by the traveling subscriber is no longer associated with that IP phone. This can create problems with the native subscriber having remote access to the features of the IP phone, such as abbreviated dial, bridged appearance, dial intercom, and the like.
User mobility could provide additional benefits by permitting users to load balance circuit-switched communication devices among networked servers. User mobility could, for example, allow users normally homed at a site controlled by one server to register at a remote site due to the inaccessibility of the home location for any reason, thereby providing for business continuity by the “stranded” user.